Arranmore Base
Headquarters of the Mollys, a vicious separatist group fighting for control of the Dublin system. Arranmore sits in the middle of the Molly Gold Field, which provides a steady source of funding to the separatists. Faction History The history of the Mollys is intimately linked with that of Dublin. During the height of the Dublin Gold rush, the field manager in charge of the primary large-scale corporate operation in the system was a ruthless tyrant named Sir Edmund Graves. Graves pushed the miners to the limit in the name of profits, causing many unnecessary deaths. Greed combined with absolute control had proved too tempting. He and his lieutenants began skimming a percentage off the Gold take on a weekly basis. The miners were pushed harder to cover up the shortfall in shipments back to New London, and the situation became critical. The Founders Day Revolt, as it came to be known, occurred on the annual national Bretonian holiday in 752 AS that commemorated the original founding of New London centuries before. The workers mutinied, executed Graves and his compatriots, and took control of the mining ships Endeavor and Glorious. The Bretonian military response was swift and furious. Bretonian gunboats arrived shortly, and in the ensuing battle, destroyed the Endeavor and its mutineers. They pursued the Glorious across the system into a dense field, where they stumbled into a large, explosive booby trap set by the fleeing miners. One gunboat was destroyed; several were damaged. The Battleship Hood was rushed in from New London to restore order. This proved to be the last straw. The remaining miners in the system declared their independence from the ruthless oppressor, and began a long guerrilla war of attrition against the Bretonian government. In the most famous incident, they disabled the Hood’s engines with a huge mine and set off a large chain-reaction explosion in the ship's aft. The repairs required were extensive and could only be undertaken in the New London shipyard. Unfortunately, the ship was considered too unstable to undertake the journey back through the Jump Gate. It was officially abandoned and stripped of most weaponry, engines, and sensitive electronics. The ship was later reoccupied by the IMG and now serves as the only Freeport within House frontiers. Despite few tangible victories in their effort to free the Dublin system from control of the Bretonian government, they've still managed to fight a vastly superior military force to a near standstill. The Armed Forces patrols from the Essex usually only respond when the Mollys make attacks on the BMM operation in the GS&M Gold field. Infocard *CLASS: Unknown *GRAVITY: Complete *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Yes *POPULATION: Unknown Ships For Sale *Wolfhound Commodities For Sale *Gold - $272 Guns For Sale *Dublin Duster Mk I *Dublin Duster Mk II *Dublin Duster Mk III Turrets For Sale *Dublin Duster Turret Mk I *Dublin Duster Turret Mk II Missiles For Sale *Stalker Missile - Class 1 *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Adv. Sentry Fr. Shield *Adv. Sentry H.F. Shield *Adv. Sentry L.F. Shield *Guardian Fr. Shield *Guardian H.F. Shield *Guardian L.F. Shield *Adv. Guardian Fr. Shield *Adv. Guardian H.F. Shield *Adv. Guardian L.F. Shield *Sentinel Fr. Shield *Sentinel H.F. Shield *Sentinel L.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine News CORSAIRS FEEL THE PAIN IN DUBLIN: DUBLIN -- Dublin is ours, though it looks like we will have to protect our system and our Gold not only from the Bretonian government, but from the Corsairs, too. Their raids in this system have become increasingly frequent. Over the past month Mollys have destroyed more than fifteen Corsair ships, but at a price, Six of us will draw breath no more because of these new intruders. We must remain vigilant against these new foes, who are tougher and meaner than any Bretonian military. GUERRILLA TACTICS WINNING THE WAR: DUBLIN -- We may have less money and fewer pilots and resources, but we are winning. The Bretonian military cannot stop us from running operations in this system, nor are things much better for them in the rest of Bretonia, where we are able to operate freely. Despite setbacks, we have managed to fight Bretonia to a standstill, and we shall continue until we turn the tide. One day the Crown will realize that Dublin is not worth what it must pay to keep her. MILITARY GUNBOAT DESTROYED: ARRANMORE -- The military came too close to our asteroid field this past week and it cost them a gunboat and all hands. The Reginald Harris pursued three of our fighters from the safety of the Essex to the boundaries of our asteroid field, where it paid the price. Five more ships stood ready when the gunboat approached the perimeter to the field, and when she got into range they let loose with a precisely fired missile salvo into the Harris' engines. The captain tried to retreat, but with the engines destroyed it was just a matter of dragging the ship into the minefield and letting the mines destroy her. Rumors Junkers "Why d'ya think the police don't come into the system? We'll skin 'em is why. They don't have the stomach for the type of fightin' that goes on here. Ever since we were founded it's been us against the military, and we ain't exactly losin'." "The Mollys were established right after the Founders Day Revolt. All we were trying to do was let the government know how bad we were being treated by BMM. The government didn't care. We weren't worth anything in their eyes, just like the BMM executives. We knew that Bretonia wasn't our home, and if we ever wanted to have a home we would have to carve it from Bretonian space." "You can process tiny amounts of weapons-grade Plutonium from MOX. We steal the MOX as it gets shipped from BMM's LD-14 base in Leeds. Soon we'll have enough MOX to detonate a bomb in the skies over New London. Maybe then they'll leave Dublin to us." "The Mollys hate BMM. They were the ones who worked us to the bone. The life expectancy for a miner before the revolt was less than six years. If you're gonna have a life expectancy for a job, you might as well be a soldier." "Well, we lopped old man Graves' head off in the Founders Day Revolt, but now his daughter runs GS&M. She is just as bad as he ever was, but she is more dangerous because she is smarter. One day I will see her dead. Our attacks at their base are getting closer and closer to blowing the whole station." "One of our lads got captured last week by Bretonian military in Leeds during a MOX raid. He's one of our best — Roger Patience's his name. He's on a prison convoy on its way to Newgate Prison. We're gonna crack him out in Manchester as the ships break from the Trade Lanes." "The Hood supplies us with our basic Commodities. We also get Mining Machinery and Consumer Goods from the folks at that filth-infested base." "We send our people through the Jump Hole to New London to deal with the Junkers at Trafalgar to get the basic supplies that keep Arranmore running. They bring back Side Arms and Engine Components from Trafalgar. Junkers are always willing to trade those goods for the Gold that we've mined here." "Any MOX you can get your hands on will be much appreciated by us here. What we do with it is none of your business. And you aren't gonna mention who you sold it to if you ever get pinched. If ya do — well, we have boys in Newgate, too." "The Molly fighter Vanguard was on a Gold run from Dublin to Trafalgar when it was intercepted by a Bretonia Armed Forces patrol in the Cumbria Asteroid Field. They gave chase and he fled into a known gas hazard area. Unfortunately, his luck ran out that day when he encountered a particularly dense pocket. The ship still lies there, awaiting anyone foolish enough to knowingly enter a volatile gas zone." "The Bretonia Armed Forces Gunboat Storm was pursuing the culprits responsible for the Founders Day Revolt of 752 when it blundered into a large booby trap laid by the fleeing rebels within the future Molly Gold Field. The number 2 fusion reactor was breached, resulting in a huge explosion that vaporized the ship instantly. Several of its nearby escorts were caught in the shock wave and destroyed as well. To this day their debris lies somewhere in the mined area, which is officially off limits to Armed Forces salvage crews." "The Scargill was participating on a Gold poaching run into the GS&M Gold Field several weeks ago when it was caught by the company security patrol. They pursued the fleeing ship into the minefield, where it blew up. There may still be looted Gold in the cargo hold; the GS&M patrol left it in place as a warning to other Mollys." Category:Bases